Catch Me
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Season 2 rewrite Puckleberry style! I own nothing! M for smut and swearing


**A/N I own nothing! I think being Puckleberry week has made me want to write really long stories lol. Here is my rewrite of season 2 puckleberry style. I don't own glee!**

_Catch Me_

Noah and Rachel have been re-dating as Rachel liked to call it since the start of Summer, they were going on three months and going strong. The first day back at school was interesting, Quinn had shed her baby weight and was back on the cheerio's, Santana had gotten a boob job and the glee club was stronger then ever... well that was until Rachel sent the girl to an inactive crack house and made her switch to Vocal Adrenaline making them that much stronger.

"Everyone hates me." Rachel sighed trying not to cry,

"Baby they're just angry, to an average person what you did was classed as wrong, to badasses like us; it was fucking awesome." Puck smirked.

"So your not going to break up with me?" Rachel asked Puck biting her lip nervously.

"I'll never break up with you Rachel." Puck swore to her,

"Neither will I Noah." Rachel promised, and let her boyfriend kiss her in a loving kiss in the middle of the hallway.

Xxxxx

"I, along with at least five others have joined the facebook group for us as a glee club to sing Britney Spears!" Kurt told everyone excitedly.

"I don't think so guys." Mr Shue told the group.

"Why not Mr Shue, she's our icon!" Rachel agreed, granted she wasn't Barbra, but she had taught Rachel a lot about the music business.

"I don't want to do Britney." Brittany said sadly.

"Why no Britney Brittany?" Kurt asked with a smirk at his clever word play.

"My name is Britney Spears, My first name is Brittany my last name is Pierce and my middle name is Susan, Brittany S Pierce. Britney Spears." Brittany said matter of factly.

With her mouth hanging open, Rachel turned her head slowly to look at Noah who was nodding slowly confirming to Rachel that this was actually happening.

"There you have it, no Britney; sorry guys." Mr Shue told everyone before continuing to talk about some guy none of them had ever heard of.

Xxxxx

"Why do I have to go to the dentist Noah, you know as well as I do that I take my dental hygiene very seriously! I even brush my teeth after we make out for any long periods of times." Rachel sighed staring at her blue teeth through her compact mirror.

"Babe it will be alright that dentist guy said it can be hortatory." Puck said calmly not wanting to freak Rachel out.

"So does that mean out kids will have blue teeth!" Rachel shrieked before realising she had talk about kids, their kids.

"Did you just?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"No." Rachel said quickly.

"You totally want my babies." Puck smirked with a grin.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rachel asked seriously.

Thinking back to Beth and Quinn, she didn't want him to be the father to their daughter; seeing Puck's face change into hurt Rachel knew what he was thinking about,

"I'm not her Noah," Rachel whispered.

"Yeah I can see that." Puck sneered, regretting it instantly as he watched Rachel's face drop and she bolted out of the bathroom.

Xxxxx

Taking her look from the amazing Britney Spears, Rachel strutted down the hallways in her naughty school girl outfit with a confident smirk on her face as she watched all the boys drool over her.

"Here you look cold, take my jacket." Puck said hurriedly as he put his letterman jacket over Rachel's shoulders only for her to shrug it off.

"Don't you like my new look Noah?" Rachel asked through her lashes.

"Yes I do but this." Puck said gesturing wildly to Rachel's body, "Is only for MY eyes only!"

"I'm only trying to look hotter for you Noah, like Quinn." Rachel asked before walking, no strutting, away from her boyfriend.

"What do you want for her?" Jacob interrupted Puck's thoughts.

"Fuck off Jew-fro." Puck spat before walking off not before Jacob yelled out something about killing his parents to give him their house.

Xxxxx

"Rachel I'm impressed, normally you dress like a prostitute for a Japanese business man with a dark and specific fetish but I actually dig this look... yah!" Santana smiles at Rachel clapping her hands softly together.

"Thank you!" Rachel beams back wrapping her plate around her finger and hearing a groan from Noah who is staring at her,

"Preach!" Artie smiles at Rachel.

"Eyes up here Abrams!" Puck sneers warning Artie who averts his attentions else where.

"I wanna sing Britney!" Brittany tells the group.

"Why the change of mind?" Mr Shue asks.

"I had a dream while at the dentist, along with Santana and Britney made me realise how truly talented I am; I'm the most talented in the room, that includes out of you Rachel." Brittany says.

"Rachel you seem to be dressing differently." Mr Shue asks,

"Yes," Rachel smiles ignoring Brittany's comments, "All because of Britney Spears, she's given me the ability to feel beautiful and dress as such!"

"Well then I think we are doing Britney." Mr Shue admits in defeat causing every one to cheer, "And I'll sing with you guys." Making everyone stop and stare at the crazy teacher.

_Baby, can't you see__  
__I'm calling__  
__A guy like you should wear a warning__  
__It's dangerous__  
__I'm falling___

_There's no escape__  
__I can't wait__  
__I need a hit__  
__Baby, give me it__  
__You're dangerous__  
__I'm loving it___

_Too high__  
__Can't come down__  
__Losin' my head__  
__Spinnin' 'round and 'round__  
__Do you feel me now?___

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride__  
__You're toxic I'm slippin' under__  
__With the taste of the poison paradise__  
__I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?__  
__And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?___

_It's gettin' late__  
__To give you up__  
__I took a sip__  
__From my devil's cup__  
__Slowly, it's taking over me___

_Too high__  
__Can't come down__  
__It´s in the air __  
__It´s all around__  
__Oh can you feel me now?___

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride__  
__You're toxic I'm slippin' under__  
__With the taste of the poison paradise__  
__I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?___

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride__  
__You're toxic I'm slippin' under__  
__With the taste of the poison paradise__  
__I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?__  
__And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?___

_With a taste of the poison paradise__  
__And I __love__ what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?__  
__I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?___

_Intoxicate me now__  
__With your lovin' now__  
__I think I'm ready now__  
__I think I'm ready now__  
__Intoxicate me now__  
__With your lovin' now__  
__I think I'm ready now__  
__I think I'm ready now__  
__I think I'm ready now___

_Intoxicate me now__  
__With your lovin' now__  
__I think I´m ready__  
__I think I´m ready now_

Xxxxx

"Rachel I'm sorry about what I said to you," Puck said sincerely to Rachel as he watched her getting changed out of her Britney outfit and back into her normal clothes.

"I just wanted you to think of me as sexy." Rachel admitted shyly.

"I do think your sexy baby." Puck told her honestly.

Looking at Puck, standing only in her bra and matching pink panties Rachel bit her lip,

"Do you? Because you have been with some many other woman Noah; girls with more experience and bigger boobs." Rachel sighed looking down at her own before back up at Noah, "And I have only ever been with you."

"Do you know how fucking hot that is to me Rachel? Knowing I'm the only guy who has ever touched you." Puck rasped as he stood up and gently cupped her cheek, "Ever kissed you like this," Puck mumbled before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss before touching her tits through her bra, "Ever touched you like this, or this." Puck muttered as he drifted his hand down to cup her through her panties finding her a little wet already, "Fuck Rachel," Puck moaned, slipping a finger in between her panties and touching her between her slick folds. "You know how hard you get me?" Puck asked pressing his hard on into her thigh so she could feel it... feel him.

"Noah." Rachel moaned, dropping her shirt that she was about to put on and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "Kiss me." She asked sweetly, sighing when his lips touched hers and moaned when he deepened the kiss; picking her up before laying her down on her bed.

"Your mine Rachel and I'm fucking yours." Puck declared as he removed her panties, before kissing his way down her body and took a long, slow lick up her soaked pussy.

"All yours." Rachel moaned, fisting his mohawk as he began to lick, suck and nibble on her pussy until she came around his mouth; lapping up all of her juices like he was a dying man.

Removing his clothes and Rachel's bra, Puck lined himself up at Rachel's entrance before sliding into her and moaning, she was always so fucking tight.

"Fuck I love your pussy Rach." Puck groaned as he pulled out almost to the tip before thrusting back in setting a hard pace one he knew she loved.

"Oh god!" Rachel stuttered out in time with his thrusts as she clung onto his shoulders and rolled her hips in the rhythm Puck had set them.

"You like my cock baby?" Puck muttered hotly against Rachel's ear,

"Fuck yes." Was all she could reply as he lifted her leg up against his shoulder and leaned into her sending him deeper and increased his speed. It wasn't long before Rachel's was cumming hard and long around his cock, sending Noah over the edge chanting Rachel's name.

"Your fucking beautiful Rachel." Puck whispered just before she fell asleep against him.

Xxxxx

"Kurt, I'm so sorry about your dad." Rachel whispered as soon as she saw Kurt the next day at school.

"Thank you." Kurt said tightly accepting Rachel hug and Puck's hand shake as he watched the two Jewish teens walk hand in hand back to their seats with sadden looks on their faces.

"Noah, I feel horrible." Rachel whispered to her boyfriend.

"Kurt's a big boy babe, we can't smother him; we just have to keep an eye out for him." Puck whispered back to his concerned girlfriend tighting his grip on their interlaced hands.

Xxxxx

Kurt not wanting any help during this difficult time was something Rachel could not understand, if god forbid it were one of her father's; Rachel was pretty sure she'd need everyone... mostly Noah, to be by her side. Rachel didn't know what to do, so she, Noah, Quinn and Mercedes along with Finn and Carol made their way to Burt's hospital bed and did what they did best, sing.

_Kissing me, goodnight..._

Xxxxx

It took a little while but Kurt came around, about the same time his dad woke up much to the joy of the whole glee club; the performance they sung that week seemed fitting.

_If God had a name, what would it be  
And would you call it to His face  
If you were faced with Him in all His glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question_

Yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home

If God had a face, what would it look like  
And would you want to see  
If seeing meant that you would have to believe  
In things like Heaven and in Jesus and the Saints  
And all the Prophets and...

Yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home

Tryin' to make His way home  
Back up to Heaven all alone  
Nobody callin' on the phone  
'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome

Yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home

Just tryin' to make his way home  
Like a holy rolling stone  
Back up to Heaven all alone  
Just tryin' to make his way home  
Nobody callin' on the phone  
'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome

_X_xxxx

Walking into the choir room with a sad expression on her face, Rachel asked Mr Shue if she could speak to the group; nodding Mr Shue took a seat and awaiting for what the young diva had to say.

"Noah's in juvie."

"What happened?" Mr Shue asked, along with shocked gasps from the rest of the group.

"He was going so well with you having him by the balls and all." Santana smirked but inside she was actually worried.

"He drove his mother's car into a shop and drove of with the ATM." Rachel whispered with tears in her eyes ignoring Santana's comments.

"Hmm what a catch I can't believe I ever let him go." Quinn said sarcasticly earning herself a death stare from Rachel.

"You two were never together Quinn." Rachel snapped.

"Keep telling yourself that ManHands." Quinn sneered before sighing to herself when Rachel burst into tears and ran out of the room,

"You can never just give up can you Quinn?" Kurt snapped before running after Rachel.

Xxxxx

Being Duet competition time of year, Rachel sat out; the partner she wanted was in jail, she didn't feel like singing. So instead of singing with Noah, Rachel had to watch Quinn and the new kid Sam make dough eyes at each other and winning... she and Noah would of smashed them if he wasn't locked up.

Xxxxx

"Hey baby." Puck smiled as soon as he saw Rachel before hugging her tightly in the meeting rooms.

"Noah I missed you so much." Rachel sighed heavily into his shirt as she sobbed... "Orange isn't your colour." Rachel giggled trying to lighten the mood, it worked.

"Bullshit baby I can rock anything." Puck smirked before kissing Rachel on the lips as they parted and took their seats.

There was a pause,

"How could you be so stupid Noah." Rachel sighed staring at her boyfriend.

"I know, I know. It's just... she's six months today Rachel." Puck sighed.

"Beth." Rachel whispered everything clicking together,

"Yeah Beth. Fuck I'm such a fuck up!" Puck yelled.

"Quiet." The guard warned Puck, nodding his head in an apology Puck faced Rachel once more.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too Noah." Rachel told him taking his hand, "We did Rocky Horror at school, well we were going to until it got cancelled." Rachel laughed, "I was playing Janet." She smiled.

"Who was Brad?" Puck asked not liking the idea of his girl kissing another guy even if it was for show.

"Finn." Rachel told him, "But don't worry, we didn't kiss. We didn't get up to that point."

"Good." Puck smirked, "Only kiss me."

"I only will... until I'm famous on Broadway." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah but those guys will be gayer then Kurt." Puck smirked.

"We hope." Rachel smiled loving the way Puck's face dropped.

Xxxxx

Noah was finally back from Juvie the same day a substitute was taking over for Mr Shue who was sick, Rachel didn't like the way Noah was looking at the new teacher; Holly Holiday... who names their child that!

"Noah!" Rachel snapped when she looked over at her boyfriend to find him staring at the teachers ass AGAIN.

"Hmm?" Puck asked still staring at Miss Holiday's butt,

Rolling her eyes, Rachel snapped her hand up.

"Miss Holiday is it?" Rachel asked in an annoyed voice, "We really should be practising."

"Yes your right! What would you like to sing?" The teacher smiles at Rachel.

"Um..."

"Don't get asked that very much do you?" Miss Holiday smirked, Well what do you wanna sing, you with the mohawk?"

"Forget you." Puck smirked staring at the blonde.

"Hit it!" Holly yelled at the band and began to sing,

_I see you driving 'round town__  
__With the guy I love and I'm like, __  
__Forget you! __  
__Oo, oo, ooo__  
__I guess the change in my pocket__  
__Wasn't enough and I'm like, __  
__Forget you! __  
__And forget him too! __  
__Said, if I was richer, __  
__I'd still be with ya__  
__Ha, now ain't that some shhh? __  
__(ain't that some shhh?)__  
__And although there's pain in my chest__  
__I still wish you the best with a... __  
__Forget you! __  
__Oo, oo, ooo___

_Yeah I'm sorry, __  
__I can't afford a ferrari, __  
__But that don't mean __  
__I can't get you there.__  
__I guess she's an xbox __  
__and I'm more atari, __  
__But the way you play __  
__your game ain't fair.___

_I pity the fool that __  
__falls in love with you__  
__(Oh she's a gold digger)__  
__Well__  
__(Just thought you should know)__  
__Ooooooh__  
__I've got some news for you__  
__Yeah go run and tell __  
__your little girlfriend___

_I see you driving 'round town__  
__With the guy I love and I'm like, __  
__Forget you! __  
__Oo, oo, ooo__  
__I guess the change in my pocket__  
__Wasn't enough and I'm like, __  
__Forget you! __  
__And forget him too! __  
__Said, if I was richer, __  
__I'd still be with ya__  
__Now ain't that some shhh? __  
__(ain't that some shhh?)__  
__And although there's pain in my chest__  
__I still wish you the best with a... __  
__Forget you! __  
__Oo, oo, ooo___

_Now I know, that I had to borrow, __  
__Beg and steal and lie and cheat.__  
__Trying to keep ya, __  
__trying to please ya.__  
__'Cause being in love __  
__with your face ain't cheap.___

_I pity the fool that __  
__falls in love with you__  
__(Oh she's a gold digger)__  
__Well__  
__(Just thought you should know)__  
__Ooooooh__  
__I've got some news for you__  
__I really hate you right now___

_I see you driving 'round town__  
__With the guy I love and I'm like, __  
__Forget you! __  
__Oo, oo, ooo__  
__I guess the change in my pocket__  
__Wasn't enough and I'm like, __  
__Forget you! __  
__And forget him too! __  
__Said, if I was richer, __  
__I'd still be with ya__  
__Ha, now ain't that some shhh? __  
__(ain't that some shhh?)__  
__And although there's pain in my chest__  
__I still wish you the best with a... __  
__Forget you! __  
__Oo, oo, ooo___

_Now baby, baby, baby,__  
__why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?__  
__(So bad, so bad, so bad)__  
__I tried to tell my __  
__mamma but she told me__  
__"this is one __for your__dad"__  
__(Your dad, your dad, your dad)__  
__Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! __  
__Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you! __  
__I still do. Oooh! ___

_I see you driving 'round town__  
__With the guy I love and I'm like, __  
__Forget you! __  
__Oo, oo, ooo__  
__I guess the change in my pocket__  
__Wasn't enough and I'm like, __  
__Forget you! __  
__And forget him too! __  
__Said, if I was richer, __  
__I'd still be with ya__  
__Ha, now ain't that some shhh? __  
__(ain't that some shhh?)__  
__And although there's pain in my chest__  
__I still wish you the best with a... __  
__Forget you! __  
__Oo, oo, ooo_

Nobody noticed when Rachel stormed out of the room, not even Noah.

Xxxxx

Things went from bad to worse for Rachel when Kurt switched schools and therefore wasn't in New Directions, it got horrible when Rachel found out she wasn't going to be singing a solo at Sectionals.

"This is all your fault Noah!" Rachel yelled at Puck after school in the choir room.

"Um why?" Puck asked confused.

"Because, you were in god damn juvie when we should have been doing the duet competition; now Barbie and Ken are the leads and we are going to lose!" Rachel snapped.

Rolling his eyes Puck went to open his mouth but was cut off,

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me Noah Puckerman,"

"Babe, you don't need to be in the spotlight all the time, your gunna be kicking ass in New York and these guys only have now; throw em a bone." Puck tried to reason.

"Why do you always defend her?" Rachel whispered.

"Who?"

"Quinn..."

"I don't Rachel." Puck started,

"Yes you do, you always do; you got so angry when I told you about Sam and her." Rachel said trying not to cry.

"Because she's mine!" Puck blurted out angry regretting it instantly.

"W-What?" Rachel sobbed.

"Rachel, I-I didn't mean it like that... She's just... she's the mother of my child, that means something. Always will." Puck tried to make things better but failing miserably.

"Why are you even with me?" Rachel mumbled.

"I love you Rachel." Puck told her honestly.

"But you love her too." Rachel added before walking out of the choir room.

Xxxxx

They tied Sectionals but the next day at school ended like this...

"You said you'd never break up with me." Puck whispered in a harsh whisper.

"I never thought you'd make me feel like this." Was Rachel's response before leaving Noah in the hallway with him desperately trying not to cry.

Xxxxx

Christmas week in glee was a joke; no one even acknowledged that their were two Jewish students in that club; having enough Rachel put her hand up and everyone thought she was singing a Christmas song, but she shocked them with something else.

_Ma-oz Tzur Y'shu-a-ti  
Le-cha Na-eh L'sha-bei-ach  
Ti-kon Beit T'fi-la-ti  
V'sham To-da N'za-bei-ach  
L'eit Ta-chin Mat-bei-ach  
Mi-tzar Ha-mi-ga-bei-ach  
Az Eg-mor B'shir Miz-mor  
Cha-nu-kat Ha-miz-bei-ach  
Az Eg-mor B'shir Miz-mor  
Cha-nu-kat Ha-miz-bei-ach _

Before singing the English version,

_Rock of ages, let our song __  
__Praise Your saving power; __  
__You, amid the raging foes, __  
__Were our sheltering tower. __  
__Furious they assailed us, __  
__But Your arm availed us, __  
__And Your word, __  
__Broke their sword, __  
__When our own strength failed us._

"Why is Rachel singing in another language?" Brittany asked confused.

"It's Hebrew and I'm Jewish Brit, along with Noah and I thought I should sing a song that demonstrates as much." Rachel told Brittany proudly.

"Bout' time." Puck said proudly, Rachel couldn't help by smiling softly at her ex boyfriend.

Xxxxx

"I need you to sing a song with me to make Noah jealous." Rachel asked Finn,

"Sure." Finn agreed easily.

"Great!" Rachel smiled.

Xxxxx

"Rachel, Finn didn't you have something you have been working on?" Mr Shue asked in front of the glee club and football team.

"Yes, as offended as I am by the presence I will let nothing get in the way of a performance." Rachel told everyone curtly as Finn began to play the drums.

_Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free  
Stop playin' with my heart  
Finish what you start  
When you make my love come down  
If you want me let me know  
Baby, let it show  
Honey, don't you fool around  
Don't try to resist me_

Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key

Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me  
Your making me, your making such a fool of me  
I see you on the street and you walk on by  
You're on the street I see when you're walking by  
When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see  
So you choose to look the other way  
Well I've got something to say...

Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
(open your heart I'll make you love me)  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
(ohh ohh ohh)  
Open your heart with the key 

Rachel smiled to herself when she saw Noah's hands in tight fist.

They won the football game.

Xxxxx

Her smile lasted until Puck stood up in front of the group and told them he was having a kissing booth to raise money for the glee club; truth be told he only wanted one girl to kiss him... Rachel. She didn't pay; but she did watch as Quinn and Puck shared a kiss, she also saw when Quinn ran back to whisper something in his ear that made her heart hurt.

Xxxxx

"I think we should do original songs for Regionals." Rachel told everyone in glee club the next week.

"All in favour of shutting down Rachel's idea raise your hand." Santana smirked as everyone did but Puck.

"I think we should give it a shot." Puck said honestly, looking at Rachel who wasn't looking at him.

"Okay, all those in favour of shutting down Rachel and Puck's stupid idea." Santana re corrected herself and everyone's hands shot up again.

"Your so mean." Rachel told Santana.

"Oh please you love me." Santana dismissed.

"Actually your a bitch." Mercedes said.

"Two days ago you said you were disappointed when I didn't have a lizard baby." Quinn added, glancing at Puck.

"I'm honest and I keep it real." Santana said filing her nails but stopped when Rachel stood up and got in her face.

"You can dish it out but you can't take it, maybe your right, maybe I am destined to perform in the Broadway edition of Willow but the only job you'll have is working on a pole!" Rachel sneered before storming out.

Xxxxx

"Your such a badass baby." Puck smirked at Rachel when he found her after the storm out.

"Leave me alone Noah." Rachel pleaded.

"Nope, your fucking awesome Rachel." Puck told her sincerely.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, your getting your fire power back, it went missing for a bit." Puck said honestly.

"When we broke up..." Rachel whispered.

"Yeah." Puck said sadly,

There was a pause,

"I think she's making a comeback." He smirked kissing her on the cheek before walking off with a smile on his face and leaving Rachel with one on hers.

Xxxxx

"Rach you should have a party, your parents are gone right?" Finn asked Rachel one day at school.

"Yes Finn but they trust me NOT to throw parties while their away." Rachel reminded him.

"You want life experience for when your on Broadway?" Finn asked.

"Of course."

"Then make some." Finn smiled leaving Rachel to her thoughts,

Rachel Berry House Party Extravaganza was officially a go.

Xxxxx

"Why is everyone leaving!" Rachel asked Finn in a panic.

"Because this party sucks, nobody is gunna get buzzed off two wine coolers." Finn sighed, "Let Puck break open your dad's liquor cabinet, I'll replace it in the morning." Finn promised.

Looking at Puck who nodded, Rachel raised a wine cooler in the air,

"Let's party!"

After everyone was well and truly smashed, Rachel got the courage to go up to Puck... more like hang off Puck.

"I've missed you so much Noah." Rachel pouted.

"I've missed you too Rach, but your drunk." Puck sighed rubbing his hand down his face in frustration, why does she have to talk to him while she's off her face.

"So much!" Rachel whispered in his ear, "My fingers aren't enough any more." Rachel pouted.

"Fuck." Puck mumbled knowing what she was talking about, drunk Rachel got horny.

"My toys aren't enough either Noah, I miss your cock." Rachel told him boldly, something she would never do sober.

"Rachel-" Puck groaned thinking of her touching herself in that way,

"And no matter how I make myself cum, it's always your name on my lips..."

"Fuck, you can't say that stuff to me." Puck said kind of angry.

Looking up at Puck, she got a blank expression on it,

"Why because your fucking Quinn?"

"What?" Puck asked.

"I saw you two, after she kissed you at the kissing booth, it's why her and Sam broke up..." Rachel whispered sadly.

"Rachel," Puck tried to explain, the only reason, ONLY reason he was kind of seeing Quinn was because he thought him and Rachel were over, he knows its not the way to go about getting her back but he wanted to see if things with Quinn could be different then before, and they kind of were... in a good way.

"Fuck you Puck." Rachel spat before declaring that they were playing spin the bottle.

Xxxxx

Watching Finn and Rachel kiss was the hardest thing he'd ever had to watch, he hated every fucking second of it. But he couldn't complain because he had basically told Rachel that he was seeing Quinn, god he was such a fuck up.

Xxxxx

Regionals was that week and Rachel, no Quinn; had convinced everyone to do the original song thing for it, with Rachel and Quinn writing a song and the others writing the second.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked nervously to Quinn as she sat on the piano.

"Good for it." Quinn told her knowing what she was going to ask.

"Where kind of friends right, I mean; you gave your baby to my mum... is there something going on between you and Noah?"

"Yes, Puck and I are seeing each other again, for a few weeks actually." Quinn confirmed breaking Rachel's heart.

"I'm not giving up." Rachel told her sternly.

"Agh, when are you going to get through your head Rachel, he chose me not you."

"He did chose me before."

"How long did that last?" Quinn snapped.

"Why are you being so mean?" Rachel asked trying not to cry.

"Because Rachel, you don't belong here, you are destined for out of this stupid town; Puck and I aren't, he'll get a job at the gas station and I'll become a real estate agent and we have kids, kids that we will actually keep."

"He's not a Lima Loser Quinn, Noah is destined to get out of this town! You also." Rachel told her.

"Stop being so nice! This is why you'll never write a perfect song because you are too busy trying to live the innocent school girl fantasy... okay so we are done with that, let's get back to writing the song." Quinn said more calmly.

"No, I-I will write this song by myself." Rachel told Quinn and stormed out tears falling freely.

Xxxxx

"I love you song Rach." Puck whispered in her ear as she was putting the finishing touches to her make up on backstage.

"Good because I mean every word of it." Rachel told him before walking to Mr Shue who patted her on the back as she made her way onto the stage.

_What have I done?__  
__I wish I could run,__  
__Away from this ship going under__  
__Just trying to help__  
__Hurt everyone else__  
__Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders___

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough__  
__And all that you touch tumbles down?__  
__Cause my __best__ intentions__  
__Keep making a mess of things,__  
__I just wanna fix it somehow__  
__But how many times will it take?__  
__Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?___

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?__  
__Cause I can't go back and undo this__  
__I just have to stay and face my mistakes,__  
__But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this___

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?__  
__And all that you touch tumbles down?__  
__Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,__  
__I just wanna fix it somehow__  
__But how many times will it take?__  
__Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?___

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,__  
__And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!__  
__Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer__  
__And finally someone will see how much I care___

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?__  
__And all that you touch tumbles down?__  
__Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,__  
__I just wanna fix it somehow__  
__But how __many times__ will it take?__  
__Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?__  
__To get it right?_

Xxxxx

During dance rehearsal, Puck broke Rachel's nose...

"I am so sorry." Puck whispered to Rachel as she sat on the doctor's bed waiting for the x-ray results.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked kind of angry.

"Because Rachel I care about you," Puck told her honestly.

"You don't get to say that any more, your with Quinn... I'm sure she wouldn't want you standing by my bedside." Rachel sneered.

"Rachel," Puck began but was interrupted by the doctor.

"It's broken."

"Oh my god." Rachel said with teary eyes,

"It's a clean break so we won't have to operate but this could be the perfect time to have a vanity job done." The Dr smiled.

"L-Like a nose job?" Rachel asked, "But my voice?"

"It won't affect your singing voice it's just a myth, in all honesty it could make you sing bigger and better."

"No way are you having a nose job Rachel." Puck told her serious.

"It's not up to you Puck," Rachel snapped.

"Are you her boyfriend?" The Dr asked.

"No." Rachel snapped at the same time as Puck whispered it.

"I have an appointment spot open for next week, should I book it?"

Looking at herself in the mirror Rachel stared at her nose,

"Oh my god your having a nose job?" Quinn spoke out loud voicing what everyone was thinking.

"I am thinking about having a medical procedure done to make my singing better." Rachel countered.

"Your having a nose job." Quinn told her nodding her head as she spoke.

"Rachel you don't need a nose job." Mr Shue told his student.

"I have an appointment with the doctor's and if Q-Quinn would like to come with me I could get some photo's taken and see what her nose would look like on me." Rachel said shyly.

"You want my nose!" Quinn beamed, "Of course you can have it."

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel said more confidently when she knew Quinn was for it.

Xxxxx

"So the pictures came in showing what I'd look like with a slightly smaller nose and I must say I am really happy with the results." Rachel beamed handing out photos.

"This doesn't really look like you..." Mr Shue said staring at the photo's.

Having enough, he didn't see why Rachel thought she needed surgery, Puck spoke up.

"Rachel." Puck said loudly getting her attention and made sure she was staring him in the eyes, "Your beautiful."

Seeing Quinn tense and grab onto her boyfriend's hand, Rachel remembered that Noah wasn't hers any more.

"I don't care what you think Noah, Rachel Berry is getting a nose job." She said determinedly.

Xxxxx

After the 'Barbravention' that Noah and Kurt pulled Rachel didn't get the nose job, and fell a little more in love with Noah.

Xxxxx

When Rachel thought of prom, she always thought of Noah picking her up at 7, with a beautiful corsage in hand; being polite to her fathers even though they loved him already and having a blast at it dancing and most likely drinking; because Noah would be here date. Before going back to a hotel where... well you know. That didn't happened, Noah was with Quinn running for prom king and queen and she was going with Mercedes, Sam and Jesse St James, she still couldn't believe he had gotten kicked out of college!

Sitting in BreadSticks eating their dinner before going to prom; Rachel tensed when she saw Quinn and Puck walking up to their table.

"You guys look amazing, remember to vote Fabray-Puckerman for prom king and queen." Quinn smiled sweetly.

"Will do." Rachel said dryly, before giggling at something Jesse had whispered in her ear.

"Hey Jesse having eggs? Oh wait you only like them when there crushed into someone's hair." Puck sneered angry that Jesse was Rachel's date.

"Can it Puck we ain't here for fighting, Puck you look handsome and Quinn you look beautiful, we will vote for you too now go and we will see you at the prom." Mercedes told the two, just as Puck and Quinn were walking away, Puck turned around and looked Rachel in the eyes,

"You look gorgeous Rachel." Puck told her not caring if Quinn got pissed before pulling Quinn out of the restaurant.

Xxxxx

_I know I can't take one more step towards you__  
__Cause all that's waiting is regret__  
__And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?__  
__You lost the __love__  
__I loved the most___

_I learned to live, half-alive__  
__And now you want me one more time___

_And who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me__  
__Who do you think you are?___

_I hear you're asking all around__  
__If I am anywhere to be found__  
__But I have grown too strong__  
__To ever fall back in your arms___

_I learned to live, half-alive __  
__And now you want me one more time___

_And who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me__  
__Who do you think you are?___

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright__  
__Remember how to put back the light in my eyes__  
__I wish I had missed __the first__ time that we kissed__  
__Cause you broke all your promises__  
__And now you're back__  
__You don't get to get me back___

_And who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me__  
__Don't come back at all___

_And who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__Don't come back for me__  
__Don't come back at all___

_Who do you think you are?___

_Who do you think you are?___

_Who do you think you are?_

Watching as Rachel sang that song to the crowd, to him; Puck realised what a mistake he had made, he should be with Rachel, he is always meant to be with Rachel.

Xxxxx

Nationals practises was put on the back burning when Sue's sister Jean died, he'd never seen coach so devastated but he would be the same if god forbid his little sister passed away. Feeling for her, he volunteered along with Kurt who was back at McKinley to set up Jean's funeral which Sue agreed to.

As he watched Shue read out the speech that Sue had written to her older sister, Puck turned to look at Rachel who had tears in her eyes trying hard not to lose it as she bit her bottom lip, listening to the words Sue had written, he realised that the tether that she felt with her sister he felt with Rachel, Sue's tether was empty no one there to pull back, his was still breathing, still there; he needed to get her back, to make amends for the wrong he had made, he needed the love of his life back. That's why he broke up with Quinn as soon as they got to his truck...

Xxxxx

_Oh my man I love him so__  
__He'll never know__  
__All my life is just despair__  
__But I don't care__  
__When he takes me in his arms__  
__The world is bright, alright___

_What's the difference if I say__  
__I'll go away__  
__When I know I'll come back__  
__On my knees someday__  
__Oh whatever my man is__  
__I am his forever more___

_It cost me a lot__  
__But that's one thing that I've got__  
__It's my man__  
__Cold and wet__  
__Tired you bet__  
__But all that I soon forget__  
__With my man___

_He's not much for looks__  
__And no hero out of __books__  
__He's my man__  
__Two or three girls has he__  
__That he likes as well as me__  
__But I love him___

_Oh my man I love him so__  
__He'll never know__  
__All my life is just despair__  
__But I don't care__  
__When he takes me in his arms__  
__The world is bright, alright___

_What's __the difference__ if I say__  
__I'll go away__  
__When I know I'll come back__  
__On my knees someday__  
__Oh whatever my man is__  
__I am his forever more_

Seeing Rachel and Jesse kissing destroyed Puck.

Xxxxx

"I made it!" Rachel beamed in Times Square as she looked around at the signs and flashing light.

"Yes you did baby." Puck said coming up behind her.

"Noah can you believe it, we are here! In New York." Rachel giggled jumping up and down in excitement.

"It was only ever a matter of time for you baby." Puck smiled.

"And you..." Rachel said so confidently, "You'll be here too one day, or where ever you wanna go."

"Where ever you are." Puck said sincerely, stopping Rachel in her tracks.

"Noah..." Rachel warned.

"S'true." Puck whispered kissing her on the cheek before strutting off in the direction of the hotel.

Xxxxx

"Take her out on one of those god awful dates you see in the movies." Finn suggested.

"I would if I was in the city of love and trying to impress at girl... and had the money." Sam commented.

"I wanna sing the duet too." Puck told Finn.

Sighing, Finn nodded,

"Don't fuck it up." Finn told him before leaving him alone so Puck could plan the big date.

Xxxxx

_**Meet me at the bridge near the hotel in half an hour**_

_**Love Noah**_

**Will be there soon**

**Rachel x**

Xxxxx

"You look beautiful Rachel." Puck whispered as he saw Rachel walk towards him, she was stunning.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel replied shyly, accepting the flowers he handed to her.

"Dinner?" Puck smiled offering out his arm,

"Sounds lovely." Rachel beamed letting him lead the way.

After meeting Patti LuPone and being told from the woman herself that Puck was handsome and a keeper Rachel was on cloud nine; even more so when Noah kissed her in the streets of New York.

"You didn't think this was a business date." Puck asked gently.

"No." Rachel whispered.

The moment Puck sent her that text she knew he was going to be wooing her.

"Good." Puck whispered before going in to kiss her again but she pulled away.

"I can't." Rachel sighed.

"Why?" Puck asked panicked.

"You broke my heart Noah, and then you got together with Quinn... It destroyed me." Rachel admitted quietly.

"I am so sorry baby, when we went to Jean's funeral, that loss; to see Coach in so much pain I never wanted to lose you, be away from you. I fucking love you Rachel; your my world baby." Puck said honestly,

"I can't." Rachel whispered before running off on the cold streets.

"FUCK" Puck yelled as soon as Rachel rounded the corner.

Xxxxx

"The song you wrote is amazing Noah." Rachel smiled at him backstage as they waited to perform for Nationals.

"It's for you, us... I love you." Puck said trying one last time to get her to believe and forgive.

"I love you too Noah, but I can't." Rachel whispered making her way back to her side staring at Noah until the music forced them to look away.

_Face to face and heart __to heart__  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong_

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending

How long do I fantasize  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
_Wondering if we still belong,_

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be

Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no ones letting go  
And it's such a shame  
Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be  
Will we always, always, always be  
Will we always, always, always be pretending?

As soon as Noah's lips claimed hers she knew it would hurt their chances of winning but she couldn't make herself care, she had missed him so much; she loved Noah so much and he loved her back.

Xxxxx

Even though they lost, Rachel and Noah didn't care; because they won each other... and there was always next year at Nationals...

**A/N Hope you guys liked it :) R&R please!**


End file.
